


Dancing to Motorcycle Engines

by writerofmyths



Series: Love Across Multiple Universes [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Biker Gang, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ray doesn't even want to deal with this biker crap, Ray quote on quote "wants to bust Victor's knee caps", Ray wants to strangle Victor every time she gets, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Victor ends up being a dance helper, Victor finds Ray feisty behavior interesting, Victor is still the typical asshole, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofmyths/pseuds/writerofmyths
Summary: What happens when Victor gets out from ten year prison sentence, it seems like all hell breaks fucking loose. As things seem to be going down hill. Though think about all the chaos he is causing once he gets back to his hometown of Pineview. Yeah not really good is it.Well, let's just say he meets a feisty woman by the name of Ray Howard, she moved down to Pineview about three or so years. Started her own dance studio, and helped kids with the passion of the arts grasp it. Though it seems things aren't all they're cracked up to be. As she has so many damages on the property but more so, she has to deal with Victor Creed and his destructive nature. So what happens when Victor gets into a shoot out while she's teaching a class, and endangers her students. All hell certainly breaks loose.Now with damages to her studio what can she do to get her students ready for the upcoming dance competition, she was certainly going to make the guy who started this all help her. After all she wasn't going to crush her students dreams, well tell that to Victor himself. Will this work out or will they're be no hope for these girl's and their dreams.  Will Ray and Victor fall in love in the mean time?
Relationships: Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s), Victor Creed/Ray Howard
Series: Love Across Multiple Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910737





	1. Deadly Shenanigans of a Freed Inmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my story that I have written on my Wattpad account, but I will be continuing it here. I have a bunch of stories but I love making more and using different platforms to expand my works. So I hope you guys enjoy this lovely story.

Trouble that's always what he was, nothing more and nothing less. Never ever seeing the consequences of his actions, or ignoring them. Feeling like whoever picked up the problem could handle it. In some aspects that wasn't really true. It just wasn't there seems like he wasn't thinking rationally. Well how could he, always driven by adrenaline in the moment.

Like right now, he could see where he had gone wrong. As he heard screams looking behind him as kids were crying, while a woman was getting them out of harms way. He on the other hand was trying to return fire. You must be asking how did this even happen, well how about we go back five hours prior.

Yeah that sounds good.

* * *

Ringing, chants, and scowls. What could be possibly going on, well it seemed like an inmate was just being released. As men were all watching a tall man with long blonde hair. He walked down the hall that was adorned with cells holding the most deadliest of inmates. As the man in question was from his wrists to his ankles, bore chains. No not hand cuffs, literal chains.

The guards were already unconvinced these chains would hold the beast of a man, but what else would they be able to go off of. Nothing seemed to be working, and at least they were given shock collar. As the guy continued to trudge as he was taken out of the zone where inmates were being held. It seemed he was no being let out, seeing it had been enough time for him. Though he would have killed these guards, but he didn't need more time on his hands not yet at least. Once they made it towards entrance to the outside world, he was unhooked from his bonds.

Once the shock collar came off, he rubs his neck hating that thing with a passion. All while going up to the check out booth, grabbing his things and going to change. Inside of the bathroom, he began disrobing. While doing so there were a few tattoos scattered on his body. One behind on his upper arm that had a skull. It was shaded and had blood dripping on the side of it. Though he noticed it might need to have a recoloring.

The mirror in front of him, showed how Jack ripped he was. As he had a six pack, it seemed he didn't want to lose that. As he put on his t-shirt it seemed a little tight. He didn't put on fat, it was just the shirt got smaller on him. So he decides to put on his jacket. At least that fit like a glove on him, as he smirks before grabbing the jump suit he wore. It stunk the worse, as he gets out of the bathroom, he sees the guards looking at him intensely.

"Move along Creed, the quicker we get this over with the quicker you can do what you want." The warden states seeing most of the guards had to be ordered to take him out of his cell. It was like a going away party, but without anyone being happy or even liking the idea of him stepping out of this penitentiary.

All of them knew what he was capable of, but sadly he had done his time. Which wasn't enough, they all knew one way or another he would end back up in this place. After all he wasn't going to change and nothing on this earth could help his villainous ways.

"Oh, come on now Warden, I thought you cared about me... After all you didn't give me that warm welcome for nothing." He states in a sarcastic tone, before seeing the fear in the Warren's eyes. Just how he liked it, but he decided to leave it at that, as he heads for the door.

The guards followed him with caution, as he just continued to walk like was a god or something. No care or fear in the world, once he made it the entrance he watched the guard at the post glare at him. While he mumbled about him being a punk, but he just shrugged. Soon enough the doors open, and one step out of that door he would he a free man. Now a changed man, was doubtful but he was still be free.

As he takes a step, he breaths in the air before he looks around at the sun shining down. It was mid afternoon by how the sun was at a peak high. He started walking on the gravel, before looking around. That's when he noticed the truck on the side. So he just walked towards it, seeing his runt of brother leaning on the front of it. As he saw him smoking, and looking at his phone. He decides to sneak up on him, making it easier said than done. While he was nearing him, his surprise scare was foiled by a high shrilled voice.

"Victor!!" A silvery voice screamed making him want to just roll his eyes, or course she would tag along. So he looked up seeing the brunette broad. As she ran up to him and gave him a hug, making him just look down at her. "I missed you."

"Yeah, alright frail now get off me." Victor tells her, as he watched her move away. He wasn't one for touchy feely situations, as he goes over to his brother. Who simply threw something at him, but he caught it. As he feel the light weight of familiar metal in his hand, he smirks at his brother.

"Welcome back you piece of shit." Logan tells him, as he puts his phone in his pocket. While flicking his finished cigarette to the ground. While Victor just gives him a hard nudge, they don't hug so it was the only bit of affection he was going to get. As he looked around to the bed of his brother's truck, he saw the beauty that was his 2002 Harley Davidson FLHT Electra Glide Standard. She was still a beau to him, as he throws his things into his brother's car, he brings down his beloved bike and smirks.

Then he starts the engine hearing how beautiful she sounded making him smirk with a small smile. Then he gets on as he sees his brother close the back of the bed. "So, we'll see you at the bar right?" Logan questioned and Victor just shrugs his shoulders, but that meant 'duh'. With that interaction done, Victor was off onto the road seeing he wanted to spend his freedom on the road for a bit.

On the other hand, back in the small town of Pineview, a woman was walking down the street with a back of fabric in one arm. While having her phone pressed to her ear on her other, she was telling her mom she was fine down where she was living. She had moved from Texas to this small town because she just needed to get away from her hometown.

"Yes, mom I'm being safe," she scoffs feeling like her mother was nagging her too much. "No, mom I haven't found a boyfriend I'm working on the dance studio." She tells her as she makes it to the studio and smiles waving to one of her neighbors. Finally telling her mother she would talk to her later, she hangs up and huffs getting inside.

Then she turns on the lights in front and starts cleaning up seeing she had thirty minutes before her students came in, as she started moping the floor music played in the background. While she was jamming and cleaning, someone had come unknowing to her. All As she was singing to the music playing, and humming along to the music. When she spins around she noticed the person, and let's just say she wasn't very happy about him seeing her dancing.

"Oh, Blake what can I do for you?" She said dropping her mop by accident, and wincing hearing it clank on to the ground. All while hearing the male laugh, as she clears her throat. This wasn't the awkwardest moment in her life, but it sure felt like it. Thankfully she her skin was dark and it was kind of hard to see her blush, but she still showed visibly that she was embarrassed.

"Sorry for startling you, I just came over to bring some of supplies you need for that leaky board." He tells her as she smiles before remembering he was still holding that heavy box.

"Oh right, let me show you where to put that box." She tells him as she shows him towards the back room. While she moves a few things out of the way, seeing she still needed to clean up. "Okay, just set it down right here, and tell your dad thank you so much for the supplies."

Blake simply nods at the woman as he places the box down, before looking at her as she spoke again. "Oh come on Ray, don't worry my dad is grateful for you asking for his help." He tells her as the two walked out from the back, and he looked at her. Any fool could see how infatuated he seemed with the young woman, but she was more stupider than a fool.

Ray simply smiles as she looks at him, before she looks at the time realizing her class was about to show up. So with a nice and kind tone. "I apologize Blake, but my class is about to start so yeah." She gestures towards the door, where it only takes him a few seconds to understand. As she walks him out before the two say their goodbyes. Then she heads inside and finishes up the moping, before putting her large fan on so it dries the floor quicker.

It didn't take her long before she had everything fixed up, and she made sure to wipe down the full length mirror. Once she was done, she moved things back and got out the speaker and then made sure she filled up the water jug. She did mostly everything by herself, and she still hadn't gotten the studio's name on the building. As she hears the sound of the doors open, she greets the parents and girls. Then hands out the attendance sheet, while waving goodbye to the parents.

"Alright, everyone you know the drill." She claps her hands earning the girl's attentions as she smiles at them. She honestly love working with kids and teens, adults not so much. "Emma and Michelle, start the warm ups and I'll be right back." She says excitedly making the girl and two boys nods.

Taking the time she needed, she goes to the back grabbing her sewing machine and looking at the sketches she had been making. All while she could hear the kids stretching, it would be another fifty minutes of them warming up and going through routines independently. As she closes her eyes, she thinks about all the things that needed to be done, god was wishing she didn't have so much crap piled up on her.

As the day went on, people were enjoying themselves some having their day ruined by the rag tag group of bikers that lived in the town, often causing a bit of trouble. A truck pulls up to the local biker's bar, and the person that steps out is none other than Logan. He walks into the bar, seeing the others all just playing around and doing nothing.

"Yo, Logan's back." A guy called out making everyone go silent as he walks in heading towards the bar. While the guy slides down the rail to the upstairs area, as he goes over to him. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at Logan. "So where is he?" He questioned.

The older male took a drink of some the bourbon given to him, as he just chuckles at the newbies eagerness to see the leader of the biker gang. Though he would be sadly mistaken when he first meets him, just because Victor was the leader. Didn't mean he was actually someone that was of high standard. Most times he could be easily pissed off by his so called 'crew'. Most just came here because he didn't mind giving a few people refuge in his bar. Surprising right, the might Victor Creed could be nice. 

"Kid, I wouldn't get your hopes up on him being a famous guy, most of this town hates our guts." Logan deadpans but with a sly smirk on his lips, as he tasted the bitterness of the bourbon that had a hint of lemon squeeze. It was a nice touch from the bartender, making him raise his glass in thanks. Then he goes back to drinking from his glass, while he clears his throat softly. "Honestly, I wonder if Victor will kick you out?" He joked, but coming out of his mouth it sounded dead serious.

The youngin' seemed a little dishearten hearing him say that, and he didn't know what exactly to say. Well that was until Ororo put her arm around him, most of the younger members saw her as a mother figure. "Now, Logan stop teasing the boy he ain't do nothin to ya." She tells him, while Logan just smirks. While she only frowns, but having a glint in her eyes that made him wonder. "Now, don't you worry sweetheart Victor ain't gonna kick you out."

It caused the boy to have a little hope, as he looked towards Storm who gave him a shit eating grin. Then she left him going back to sit in the back watching the other's play pool. Honestly, who'd believe Ororo or Storm as they like to call her would be buddies with Victor. Just a few years ago the two hated each other's guts, but she got over it because she knew it wouldn't end well.

Mostly everybody hated Victor at one time, even his own brother but now the were all his allies. Well more so they were going against one of their rival gangs. No one really had the same agenda here, but they all had their reasons for joining the biker club. It was just Victor was half the reason, as Logan pulls out another hoagie, he looks towards the door. Wondering where in the heck his brother could be at the moment. It had been about two hours since his release, he couldn't be causing trouble already? Hell, who was he kiddin' where ever Victor went trouble wasn't too far.

Hitting the nail on the head, Logan was right as Victor was already in a brawl with some thugs he ran into. See, all the man wanted as a nice meal from a diner where the waitresses weren't an eyesore. So, coming to a diner right outside of the town, he didn't think much of anyone really knowing who he was. As his appearance changed since he was out ten years ago, and all he could think about was getting some better food than that crap at the penitentiary. 

As he was just sitting minding his own business, some guys just came up to him starting something. Well, that was the story he was telling the officer. In actuality, he had hit on one of the guys' girl, not knowing it (obviously a lie.) The guy got his panties in a twist as Victor worded it, and told him to step outside and like the final gentlemen he was he did. Now, five guys were knocked on the ground, and Victor was just leaning on the cop cruisers. 

All while the cop was just writing down the story, but he honestly wasn't trying to deal with this. He only was coming for the Wednesday special, and he was a chunky guy. "So yer telling me, five guys ganged up on ya and you beat all of them by yer self?" The cop questioned, finding the story unbelievable and was wondering how the heck did that even happen.

"Yes, officer you can even ask the people in the diner, they're my witnesses." Victor tells him, all while smirking while he was wondering when the fat geezer was going to let him go. He had places to be, women to do, and traitors to kill. Oh well the last part he wasn't going to admit out loud, but it was the truth. "So, since this was self defense am I free to go officer?"

The officer scratches the back of his head, trying to make sense of all of this but he just nods his head. While watching the six foot seven man stand up in all his glory, before walking over to untouched Harley Davidson. Unlike some of the cars that seemed to take their own beating. As he watched Victor get on his bike, and the engine roared like thunder. All too soon Victor was leaving down the road heading towards Pineview.

His music was blasting as his hair was whipping in the wind, all while noticing up ahead were some bikers from a different town. He just smirks before riding past them, putting up his middle finger. Since he already got some hell rose with fighting those guys, he was thinking about making some hell raising. 

Hearing the engines crank up behind him, he just smirks loving the thought of taking out some idiots. Though he knew they were going to try and act all tough, but in the end he was going to beat the living crap out of them. Maybe thinking so highly of himself was his downfall.

As Ray was teaching her students her routine, she spins around showing them how the spin was supposed to go. All while hearing the sound of motorcycles and it sounded like a lot of them, but she didn't seem to mind the noise. "Alright everyone, let's go over the first ten eight counts all the way up to the spin!" She exclaimed over the passing of Motorcycles, then she starts clapping to the beat.

Most of her students were dancing perfectly well, and some not so much. Which made her remember that everyone has their own pace, as she continues to clap she walks around them making sure they weren't slacking off. Well that was until a big bang resounded through the air, making her look towards the window. At first she thought that someone was shooting off some fireworks, but then realized it's the beginning of August meaning Fourth of July was over.

Then all of a sudden some man ran into the studio. "Hey, you can't be in h-."

"Shut the hell up and get down?!" Victor yells at her before a barrage of bullets started spraying, and she yells at the students to get down. All she could remember was something hitting her in her shoulder, and she falls to the ground. While putting herself between her students and the window on the ground. 

Victor heard the kids screaming but didn't care, as he was about to kill some ass wipes once they were out of bullets. Though he glanced at the woman covering the kids as she rushes them towards the back, though he noticed the blood pooling on to her shirt. He curses not thinking that she would have been hit, seeing he had given her plenty of time, but he was wrong. So once he hears the sound of guns clicking, he took out his and shot five times.

Each bullet hitting one of the guys in a different body part that would leave them fleeing. As he sees another one on his prevail vision, he shoots them in the shoulder. Then he watches them starting to run and goes after them. All while leaving the studio completely, while Ray was keeping her students hidden as she winces from the gunshot. 

_What the heck just happened_. Was the only thing that ran through Ray's mind at the moment, while she was trying to calm down the crying kids.


	2. A Woman Without Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of glass litter her dance floor, her composure is broke. It seems that she can barely register what happened, but the only thing that replays in her mind is the mystery man that came into her studio. When bullets rained down like a thunder on a October night, she had to know why he caused this. How he caused this, and he best be ready to give her an explanation. Though would she be able to get it now that eyes are on her from every angle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be more so longer than the first one, so I hope you guys like it.

Glass, crying, and sirens. It was the perfect scene for a movie opener, but this wasn't a movie it was real life. All of it was surreal for a moment to Ray, as she felt herself going through the motions, like before. Everything she felt was on autopilot she hadn't even registered her injury any more. She had no way of knowing her day would have been like this. It felt like she was back home, nothing was ever calm back in that place dealing with hateful looks. Her breathing slows.

As the world passes her by, blood slowly dripped from her shirt down to the floor making a pool. Suddenly, she feels something warm on her finger tips as she looks down at her hand seeing something warm. It felt like everything was now rushing to her, her breathing faltered as she realized it was blood. Not knowing it was hers she had tears welled up in her eyes, she tried not to cry but a chocked sob, cause god she felt so weak.

 _'What the heck is wrong with me, why am I cryin'?'_ She thought as she hadn't understood the sudden feeling of weakness and sadness. Maybe it was the blood, or maybe the thought that one of her students had been shot or even worse killed. Everything disastrous outcome was going through her mind, and she had no way of knowing. All she could do was hold herself as more chocked sobs leave her lips.

It was only a few minutes of her crying, when all of a sudden she felt someone touch her as she couldn't look at the person. To sad and angry at herself for letting something like this happen, she knew once she saw looked up she would need to face the music. Her mind was still racing with some many gloom-ridden scenarios. A mother screaming at the site of her child being dead, as tears fall down her eyes the father is stalk still.

Tears also pouring down his eyes but the look of anger slowly begins to feel him, and he turns toward her asking her why she didn't protect them. All she could see were eyes on her with anger, displeasure, or even hatred. It made her shake and tremble more, maybe because she was still moving around while blood was pouring out of her. 

Though in a flash she felt herself being lifted from the ground, and all she could do was let it happen. Soon she felt the warm but scolding warmth of the sun, and she kept her head held down. All of sudden she felt her body being softly placed on something cold. It made no difference to her, as she kept her head down. Then the smell of latex came into her vision as she felt her chin being lifted up.

At first site of light she winced before closing her eyes trying not to stare at it, and soon everything seemed to resume. Sounds were louder than she remembered, and she heard the sound of voice that weren't becoming clearer and clearer as she listened in. The first voice she was able to recognize was someone who she had seen about two hours previous to this mess. ' _Blake._ ' She thought as she felt relief slowly begin to wash over her, at least she knew he was safe from the bullets. That's right she was slowly registering that the bullets only seemed to spray in the direction of her studio. Why, though?

Then her mind flashed an image, of a man with long blonde hair. Though she was only able to see half of his face, but she could remember what he told her. ' _Shut the hell up and get down?!_ ' His voice was deep, but not to deep that it was unsettling. It was more of mixture between Jason Momoa and Levi Schrebier. Though it made her tingle just thinking about how he yelled at her, she felt like the room shook when he yelled. As she shakes her head, trying to remember how the heck it even happened, then she remembered glancing and seeing he had a gun.

As she tries to clear her mind, she looked down at her hand seeing it was still shaking. So, taking her time she grips her hand, not wanting to have to show that she was still afraid. Though fear was normal right, it wasn't something that you couldn't hide.. That's what she knew from personal experience, there was always ways of telling if someone was fearful or even scared. Right, she felt like she could barely breathe as her body was still processing everything she still hadn't realized she was the one being shot.

"RAY!" A male voice shouted startling her from her thoughts, as she looked up seeing Blake kneeling in front of her. She saw the worry in her eyes, and finally realized that he had been trying to talk to her. So she looks down trying to muster words. "Hey, take your time." When he reassured her, she felt like she could relax. That at least he wouldn't judge her for crying like a baby, because that was what she was doing. 

"T-There was a man," she spoke with a shaky voice she tells him, as she continued to look down. At least trying to regain her composure and fix her breathing. "H-He ran into the studio, and I tried telling him he couldn't be in there... then." A inhale of breath as she tried not to let the tears keep falling out, everything hurt. While feeling a hand on her hand, she felt a little better as she closes her eyes.

"All I remembered was him telling me to shut up and get down, then that's when bullets started flying everywhere." She tells him as she held back the will to sob, as she needed to finish her story. Though she didn't want to think of what Blake might think or the people surrounding her. Her vision blurred for a moment as tears were pooling inside.

"I think that's enough for you, my dear... How about we let a medic look at you and you can head on home." Another voice states, but she knew who it belonged to. It was the Sheriff of the town and he was one of the first people to greet her. He was a very nice man, a bit on the chunky side. She remembered he had four children, two of which she had met and the other two not so much.

All Ray could do was nod her head as she took another breath, before she looks up before eyes caught a glimpse of most of her students with their parents. She noticed that none of them were in the ambulance, and that's when she finally looked around her. It was something that slapped her in the face like a cold winter wind. They were safe, all of them were safe and she was the only person that was hurt. With that thought more tears slowly began falling down her cheeks while the Sheriff, Blake, and the two medics looked at her in confusion.

'Oh thank god, thank god.' She thought as she bent over to clasps her hands together. While closing her eyes and just taking in breathing. All while she looked up hearing the medic say she needed to stop her movement, so she nods her head while thanking god once more in her mind. Since she couldn't stop for the fear that it all might be a sick dream. 

* * *

Victor pants looking at the broad laying down in his bed, as he took the time to grab him a cigar from off his beside table. As he had quite the day, but he was also amped on having a shoot out which wasn't his fault. Well yes it was, seeing he seemed to have started it which was the reason for him being so unnerved. So he came back all sweaty but he wanted to let off more steam since he dealt with those lowlife bikers. That's when he saw one of his usual fuck buddies, because heck it had been awhile and ten years of being cooped up in that prison wasn't really good for him, at least since the last time he had gotten

Though he was thinking about what happened to that woman, he wasn't going to say he was worried but the way she shield those kids made him scoff. He didn't think she would be able to take a bullet and get over to the kids at the same time, he could hear the sirens and the ruckus outside. As he gets out of bed, in his own naked glory. While just sighs feeling very tired but he would get through it. While pulling up his boxers, he goes over to his window and looked out of it seeing the that people were still looking at the scene.

As he was about to turn around, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that same woman walking along the side walk with the Baron boy. Man, oh man did Victor need to talk to him. After all he knew something about him being ratted on, and Victor was going to find it out one way or another. Especially if he had to beat it out of him, that didn't really bother him. As he exhales the smoke from his cigar he hears a knock and leaves from the window.

Grabbing a pair of pants, he slides them on before opening his door. Surprisingly, he sees that his unwanted visitor is Storm. Making him just yawn looking at her, while noticing she seemed very serious. All while he was rolling his eyes, he didn't understand why she was here. Heck, yeah she liked his brother but he really wandered what she saw in that runt.

"What can I help you with?" Victor asked as he leaned on his door frame. Though he did gouge her appearance, seeing she was wearing some nice clothes for herself. Honestly, he didn't think she looked to bad, but he didn't really want to get involved with her.

"Some cops are downstairs, they want to know if you started the shooting." Storm tells him as she crosses her arms, but then just rolls her eyes at his undressing eyes. "You better make something up if you don't want to go back to jail, Creed."

Victor watches her walk away, but he closes the door seeing he needed to make a good excuse. Well, he could always tell them he was banging the broad in his bed. Yeah, that was a good excuse as he puts on a white beater and his black jacket. Afterwards, he heads downstairs all while hearing the commotion downstairs slowly growing quiet. His leather boots pressed against the aged wood, causing it to whine as he just sighs. Then he makes it full downstairs seeing the Sheriff and his deputy lap dog standing there.

"Victor Creed, now why is it when you get back there is already a shoot out." Sheriff Links questioned as he looks at the man, wondering how this lowlife got out already. As he looked up at the man towering him, finding himself being a little intimidated by his height.

"I have no idea, ya know I'm just getting back and being cooped up a cell for ten years isn't really flattering." Victor answers as he goes to take a seat at a stool by the bar. All while the bartender slides him a freshly made glass of beat. He takes a sips, as he looks at the Sheriff Links with a smirk. "So, tell me what can I help you fine gentlemen with?"

Links' deputy frowns finding that the rumors about Victor were widely truth. The guy was cocky, but he was smart. He knew for a fact the guy had to have something to do with the shoot out. Heck, he was really angry that Ray got hurt in the process. A nice woman of her statue shouldn't have to go through the trauma of being shot and this dickhead didn't want to own up to it. It made him sick, and he wanted to punch the bastard.

"You know why we're here, there was a shooting an hour ago and it left one woman injured and fifteen kids scared shitless." Links tells him, as he looks at Victor while being serious as anyone could be. As he didn't like the idea of what would have happened if Ray didn't work fast to get those kids to safety. "So admit it you started the shoot out." It wasn't a question it seemed to be a fact in his eyes as he looked at the male.

Victor just shakes his head and acts pretty shocked about hearing it. "Actually no, I don't know about a shooting." He tells him, looking at the Sheriff as he noticed the others just going on with their business. Most of them knew he didn't start the shooting but that didn't mean it wasn't necessarily his fault it happened.

"Well, I'll be frank with ya Creed... I don't believe that bullshit act you're pulling but since our only witness is too shaken up about it," Links fixes his hat on his head looking at him seriously. "You're off the hook for now, let's go Joe." He tells his deputy and the two of them leave while he muttered curses under his breath.

Victor watches them and drinks from his glass, as he heard the sound of their cop car leave. Well it seemed that he was going to have to clean up his act, to make sure they weren't on his tail. As he places his glass down, he noticed the bartender had a look on her face. Making him place his glass down.

"You got something you wanna say, Annie?" He questioned as he watched her give him a frown, he knew she detested him calling her that nickname. Did he care for what she liked, no but it was fun to patronize her.

"No, I don't Victor especially since I don't need you admitting something we all no you did." Annalise tells him as she goes back to doing whatever she was doing. She found Victor's carelessness something that irked her to her core. If he didn't get that his actions often fell on to others, he wouldn't have anyone standing beside him anymore.

All Victor did was roll his eyes, deciding to it would be good to go for another ride. Possibly get a smoke, and he needed to clear his head. Feeling eyes on him as he stepped out of his bar, he glanced around finding some of the townsfolk were glaring at him. Though brushing it off as the usual stuff, he gave them away but turned it into him flipping them all off at the same time. Thankfully he parked his back in the front, as he goes over to it and gets on. As he pulls out he takes a drive towards the more luxury parts of the town.

* * *

Making it inside of her apartment gave relief to Ray, as she throws her keys in the bowl. Kicking off her shoes and plopping down on her couch, but wincing ever so lightly as she hits her injured shoulder. Her mind just thinking about what happened in only a matter or three hours, and she already couldn't think about how the kids felt. Closing her eyes she finally lets everything just crash on to her.

It felt like she was back in her home town, dealing with the extreme anxiety. It felt as if she could barely breath, like grasping at a small straw. Taking in slow breaths, she closed her eyes feeling tears slowly fall down her cheeks. All she could think about was that it was all her fault. Everything that happened was her fault, but truthfully it wasn't and she often shifted the blame on herself. 

Life was unexpected and things happened, but most times she felt like she caused the most biggest things to happen to her. As a knock comes on her door, she looks up remembering that Blake had walked her home. Moving her hands to quickly wipe away her tears, she sniffles before watching him come in to sit down with her. She was glad she had someone to confide in, being here for five years she barely made a decent amount of friends. Always working and caring about getting her students to see they could be successful. Most times she would talk as if they were her kids, and she didn't see it like that though. 

"It's all my fault." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her legs, giving herself a hug just so she could comfort herself. To find some way of figuring out what she needed to do, as she closes her eyes. A small gasp leaves her lips, feeling strong arms wrapping around her. Even as she cried she didn't want to feel pity, but at the moment she leaned into Blake. More tears falling down her eyes.

"None of what happened is your fault, it was something you couldn't control." Blake reassures as he held Ray, just hating the thought of her crying. As he continues to hold her, barely saying anything else knowing she needed to cry. Get everything out of her system. Even if they were never to get together, if she found someone better than him. He knew for a fact he would be there.

Low sobs began to become silent tears as the room's only sound became the sounds of the evening bugs. As Ray tried to calm herself she began to relax within Blake's arms. While sniffling, her eyes red as her nose stuffed. Everything felt like she was in some sort of twisted movie sequence and the moment she could even feel at peace. Chaos swept her happiness away, as she began feeling sleepy her head slowly started to drop.

Blake noticing her state picked her up in a bridal carry, holding her close as he looked down at her teary and tired state. Not knowing where her room was, he tried locating it by looking in the doors of the hall. Taking about five or so minutes to find her room, he carefully stumbles inside her room. Only the problem was he was face to face with a giant pit bull, that was chewing on a bone. Becoming fearful Blake froze mid walk not knowing what to do, as he held a Ray closely in his arms.

As if smelling Blake's fear the pit lifts his head, tilting it seeing the unknown man in the room. Though his eyes shifted down to the thing in the unknown man's arms. Getting off the bed, he smelled Blake's fear increase but he was able to smell Ray's fear far more better. Taking the time to move forward towards the two, then sniffing Blake's shoe. After getting a good whiff he barks, at the guy.

Being barked at didn't sit well with Blake, and he hurried over towards the bed. While feeling the pit tug at his pants leg. Causing Blake to drop Ray on her bed, and yet he was thankful she didn't wake up. Hurrying out of her room, he shuts the door before the pit could follow him. As he runs down the hall he closes her front door and pants.

"You have got to be kidding me?" He states before hearing the sound of chips being eaten, as he looked up jumping back seeing an old lady. As he straightens himself, he waves but she just turns back and goes into her own apartment. A sigh leaves Blake's lips as he takes himself home for the day. 

Back inside Ray's apartment past her living room and kitchen, to her bedroom. She lays on the comforts of her bed being comforted by her pit, as he snuggles into her side. While she hugs him, and he whimpers knowing something was wrong. He also was there for her in her time of need, and she didn't want to lose him. She was her lifeline right now. 

* * *

Night had soon fell as Ray hears the sound of her phone blaring, making her groan as she turns before feeling the air instead of her bed. Then soon after she felt the floor with a loud thud, as she groans noting she fell on her bad shoulder. Closing her eyes she looks at her pit that was watching her with a cute look. She just smiles before sitting up hearing the annoying ring like a siren. 

Standing up she heads to get her phone from the living room, but walking like she was drunk. As her sleepy state left her thinking she probably was, as she hears the ringing stop a sigh leaves her lip. Looking around her apartment, she goes over seeing her purse on the couch. Pulling it off the couch, she looks through it for her phone before sighing. With papers and pens stuffed in the large bag, it felt like her looking for a needle in the hay stack. Though thankfully it started its god awful blaring.

Grabbing at the brightly glowing spot in the depths of her purse, she sighs before looking to see it was her coworker. A groan leaves her lips finding she couldn't deal with a shift tonight, especially not with everything that just happened. A deep sigh leaves her lips, as she answers her phone before placing it to her ear. 

"Yes, Gwen." She mused in a sleepy tone, hoping this call wasn't going to lead to her having to be at work. Especially not right now, she could careless at the moment. Though that was a lie, she needed the money and she knew that. It was hard and there was nothing she could do, as she sighs rubbing her forehead. 

"Ray, oh my god I've been calling you for hours!?" Gwen screeched into the phone her voice having worry, but she was still calling her about work. As she knew she didn't want her boss hearing she was talking on her shift. Most of her coworkers had heard about the incident a the dance studio, and she was practically livid. 

For one she didn't think that someone would just randomly shoot up a dance studio, especially Ray's. This whole thing was bizarre and she learned from Blake that Ray was actually hit with the bullet. Now, she knew her boss wasn't the kindest guy when it came with Ray. He always was harsh on her and everyone didn't think it was necessary. 

Ray looked at her phone and saw she had at leave fifty missed calls and ninety text messages. "Oh, yeah um sorry I got home and I was a mess." As she put her phone back to her ear, she leans back in to the couch. "I'm sorry I just woke back up, and I just can't deal with work tonight." She explains feeling like it was too much for her to have to go to her job tonight.

"I know, and you know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important, but we're really booked Ray." Gwen pleads hearing the sound of some of the local bikers were hear. They really made it hard for everyone, especially there boss. No one would have thought he would have come in. "We got a situation, and are severely understaffed." 

With that Ray closes her eyes as she tries her hardest not to groan from the bottom of her stomach. Of course she had to deal with this crap, and she already want to yell at Gwen. Though she knew Gwen was just the messenger, and it wasn't her fault. With a defeated sigh she looks at her watch before pursing her lips together. Knowing that she had already missed her clock in time, it would be a long while before she got to the diner. Thankfully, her car could make it. Hopefully.

"Fine, I'll be there in thirty minutes." She tells her as she hears Gwen squeal with happiness, before just hearing her give out praise. Though she just tells her to get back to work, soon she hangs up her phone before getting up. Deciding that getting dinner would have to wait, as she goes to take a ten minute shower. As she steps into her bathroom, she began quickly taking off her clothing, needing to hurry up if she wanted to make it. It wouldn't be too hard for her to get it done.

Though feeling that throbbing pain in her shoulder certainly put a stop to that. As she looks at her arm, she saw some of the blood was leaking through the wraps. Finding the site of the blood making her want to hurl, as she closes her eyes before taking her time to look for something in her cabinet to help. She never thought to have a first aid kit. Now how stupid does she feel. 

Incredibly stupid, this was seriously going to be a long night for her. 

* * *

Finishing up her shower and finally getting dressed, she grabs her purse and phone. While hearing her pit's whimpering, she kisses the top of his head softly. As she gives him some belly rubs, afterwards she was out the door and heading outside. Walking out of the door of the apartment, she pulls her jacket on with the cool winds blowing. Ice cold air could be seen coming from her nose, as she started her walk towards the diner. 

Tonight felt like the calmest thing in this small town. Not knowing when the next storm would start to brew, was something no one could predict. It might be the thing that broke or fixed this town. As the leaves on the ground slowly began to flutter around, Ray's boots hit the ground with small thuds and pats. 

As she turns the corner into an alleyway, she hurries through seeing the diner was only just a few more blocks away. While she comes out of the ally, she looks around seeing the street itself was without people, only cars seemed to run along them. Taking her time, she continues her journey onward, before reluctantly she had to stop at the cross walk. Finding herself left in only the light of the streetlamp. 

When the crosswalk light turned white, she had been ready to walk but suddenly she felt someone grab her. Which made her fight or flight mode kick in, and she started swinging her fist in different directions. When hearing a low 'ow', she turned looking to see the person who had suddenly grabbed her.

"Damn, darlin you didn't need to hit me so hard." The man said, his features were hidden within the darkness. Yet, he moves into the light to show his features as his long blonde hair was pinned up into a ponytail. He wore a leather jacket, as he crossed his arms looking down at her. 

As she pulls herself away from him, she steps away. "Well maybe you shouldn't grab someone especially if they have their backed turned." She hisses looking at him with a frown hating that he thought he had the right to grab her like that. Dusting herself off, she saw she had to wait again for the crosswalk light to turn white. 

"Sorry, bout that darlin but I just needed to see something?" The man tells her, as she had know idea what he was even talking about. While she held herself feeling the male standing beside her, as he looked at her. Finding her very being small compared to how he saw before. 

It was silent, and Ray still felt a little uncomfortable as she tried her best not to seemed spooked. Though he just suddenly grabbed her and she didn't know what to do. Then he was talking as if he knew her which he didn't, as she looks at her watch lines began to appear on her forehead. Right now she needed to head to work, and not deal with whatever just happened. Closing her eyes, she hears the click of the crosswalk light switch. Opening them up again, she heads across the street, but the guy was still there.

Thinking nothing of it she continues towards the diner seeing that she wasn't too far from there. While walking she could still hear the guy walking behind her, making her speed up. Once she turned the corner, she saw the diner just across the street. So she hurries across the road and sees a multitude of bikes which was weird. Making it inside, she noticed that Gwen was right. Seats were full from left to right. Which was actually uncommon for this small diner.

As the hustle and bustle of the diner seemed to calm down, hearing the sound of the bell tolling behind her. She turns seeing the same guy, and then she hears someone call out to him. Watching his face turn to the side, her eyes widen. Everything slowed down, and she had a flash of memory. Her bag dropped on the ground. 

This was the guy that caused her studio to get shot up! All of sudden her vision felt dark and everything rushed back to her. Then all of a sudden she felt herself falling.

"RAY?!" It was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you have any questions about the story, or if you like it. Pls and thank you.


End file.
